logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ETC (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos Entertainment Central 2004-2009 ETC2004ogo.JPG|ETC's logos without the Entertainment Central File:ETC SID|ETC 2004 ID ETC Entertainment Central All Blue 2006.PNG ETCitsallgood2006.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (January 1-December 31, 2006) ETC Bus 2006.jpg| ETC Summer 2006.jpg| ETCitsallgood2007.PNG|ETC standard logo with slogan (January 1, 2007-March 31, 2008) ETC Logo 3D (2007-2009).png ETC Entertainment Central 2007-2009.PNG File:ETC2007.jpg ETC200821.jpg ETC_It's_All_Good,_All_Free.jpg|ETC standard logo with slogan (June 7, 2008-December 11, 2009) etc212009.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-48-15-796.jpg ETC 2009-2014 ETC Entertainment Central Logo 2009.png|ETC with the Entertanment Central, used until 2011. ETC_eessea.jpg|ETC standard logo with slogan (December 12, 2009-May 30, 2011) ETC 3D Logo.PNG File:ETC 2009.jpg ETCsummer2010.jpg ETCorange.jpg ETC022011.jpg 189738 1811048723270 1678525 n.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-16-37-500.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-29_17-17-20-093.jpg ETC Official Slogan 2011-12.PNG|ETC standard logo with the slogan (May 30, 2011-August 14, 2012) ETC062011.jpg ETC2011yali9.jpg Etcyoungandlovingit2012.jpg|ETC standard logo with the slogan (August 15, 2012-July 26, 2014) ETC 21 Logo-000.PNG|Used on Facebook Official Page ETC Logo Blue 2012.PNG ETC 09 2012.PNG ETC Yali Aug 2012.jpg ETCyali20120815.jpg etcyali2012co.jpg ETCyalixmas2012.jpg ETC 3d yali 2013.jpg 443276347_640.jpg 436719976_1280x720.jpg ETCYALI2013080.JPG Bandicam 2016-01-19 13-39-26-188.jpg Etcyali102013.jpg ETC 20131130yalipatti kim.jpg ETC2013yalipatti.jpg 2014-present ETC Its All About You.jpg ETC 21 SkyBlue July 2014.jpg ETC2014wbv.jpg ETC Logo 0923052810.100.2014.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-03_13-17-58-500.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-15-26-343.jpg ETC2014-004.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-11-31-734.jpg ETC2014-006.jpg ETC2014-003.jpg ETC2014-002.jpg File:ETC2014-000.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-16-49-937.jpg ETC2014-001.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-11_09-29-55-296.jpg Bandicam_2016-01-16_17-08-43-515.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-08-10-421.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-30_06-10-32-734.jpg File:Bandicam_2015-10-29_16-06-43-234.jpg Bandicam_2015-11-22_07-57-55-906.jpg Bandicam_2016-02-10_13-00-32-796.jpg Bandicam_2016-02-10_13-01-37-765.jpg ETC NCC 2016.PNG ETC21logo022016-02.jpg Bandicam 2016-03-03 09-33-18-984.jpg|Promo Bumbers Bandicam 2016-03-03 09-34-42-031.jpg Network IDs Entertaiment Central 2004-2009 ETC SID 2004.jpg|August 2004 Station ID ETCid2004.jpg File:11924237 1477840699178184 9222174732759618544 n.jpg File:ETC2006.jpg|2006 Station ID ETC 2006 Draft ID.png|Draft File:ETC It's ALL Good! 2007.PNG|2007 Station ID File:ETC-SBN 21 2008.jpg ETC Station ID (June 2008).png|June 2008 Station ID ETC 2009-2014 ETC SID Dec 2009.jpg|December 2009 Station ID ETC Station ID March 2011.png|March 2011 Station ID File:ETC2011sid.jpg|May 2011 Station ID ETC2011v1.jpg|Blue Ident ETC2011v2.jpg|Drawing Ident ETC2011v3.jpg|Fashion Ident ETC2011v4.jpg|City Ident ETCyalisid2012.jpg|August 2012 Station ID ETC SID August 2012.PNG|2nd Version Station ID 2014-present ETC Station ID 2014.png|July 2014 Station ID 10351181_787243364652757_7607253077972046274_n.jpg|2nd Version Station ID ETC 2015 Omnibus.PNG|Omnibus A ETC Omnibus Station ID 2015.PNG|Omnibus B ETC Ident 1 Youth.PNG|Youth 485256050 640.jpg|Romance ETC IDENT 3 Fashion.PNG|Fashion A ETC 2015 ID version 8.PNG|Fashion B ETC IDENT 4 Hooliwood Car.PNG|Hollywood Car ETC IDENT 5 Diamods.PNG|Diamonds ETC Gold Diamond ID 2015.PNG|Golden Diamonds TV Messages/Greetings Entertainment Central 2004-2009 File:ETCMotherday2008.jpg|Happy Mothers Day (2008) ETC 2009-2014 bandicam 2015-11-16 08-44-09-952.jpg|Happy Mothers Day To All The Fun & Fabulous Moms! File:ETCfday13.jpg|Happy Father's Day (1st Version) File:ETCfday23.jpg|Happy Father's Day (2nd Version) ETCfd33.jpg|Happy Father's Day (3rd Version) 2014-present Bandicam_2016-02-19_10-43-34-493.jpg|Happy Holidays! (2014) Special Logos Logo Designer 2014 ETC Style Pink Logo.PNG|Used from September 1 to October 13, 2014 ETC Halloween 2014.PNG|Halloween Logo used from October 14 to November 13, 2014 ETC Christmas Logo 2014.PNG|Christmas Logo used from November 14 to December 31, 2014 2015 ETC New Year 2015.PNG|New Year Logo used from January 2015 ETC Valentines Logo 2015.png|Valentine's Day Logo used from February 2015 ETC Camouflage Logo 2015.PNG|Camouflage Logo used from March 2015 ETC Summer Logo 2015.PNG|Summer Logo used from April 1 to May 31, 2015 ETC Pattern Logo June 2015.PNG|RGB Pattern logo used from June 1 to August 31, 2015 ETC September-October 2015.PNG|Sparkle Pink Logo used from September 1 to October 20, 2015 ETC October 2015.PNG|Halloween Logo used from October 21 to November 15, 2015 ETC Christmas Logo 2015.PNG|Christmas Logo used from November 16 to December 31, 2015 2016 ETC New Year 2016.PNG|New Year Logo used from January 2016 ETC Valentines Logo 2016.png|Valentine's Day Logo used from February 2016 ETC Vintage Logo 2016.png|Vintage Logo used from March 2016 ETC Summer Logo 2016.png|Summer Logo used from April 1-May 31, 2016 ETC Rainbow Logo 2016.jpg|Rainbow Logo used from June 1, 2016-present Logo Variants ETC Oranges Logo.PNG ETC Logo Color Pink 2014.PNG ETC Logo Color Violet 2014.PNG.jpg ETC Logo Color Red.PNG ETC_Rainbow_Logo.jpg Summer Idents ETC Summer 2008.PNG|ETC Summer - ETC's 2008 Summer Slogan Bandicam_2015-11-07_13-49-51-031.jpg|April Adrenaline - ETC's 2009 Summer Slogan ETC Summer 2013.PNG Christmas Idents ETChappyholidays2011.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! - ETC's 2010 Christmas Slogan 385814_10150530235248296_1498643950_n.jpg|Rock the Sparks this Christmas season! (2nd Version) - ETC's 2010 Christmas Slogan On-Screen Bugs Entertainment Central 2004-2009 File:ETC2004.png|August 23, 2004-December 31, 2005 Used File:ETC2006.png|January 1-December 31, 2006, the on-screen bug was with a colored to all-blue. ETC On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|January 1, 2007-December 2, 2007, the on-screen bug changed ETC logo was return to color from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated and the "PG" was changed. ETC SBN 21 On Screen Bugs Jan. 2008.PNG|January 1, 2008-March 31, 2008, the on-screen bug was shown adds SBN logo was changed. File:Etcosb_2008.png|April 1, 2008-June 6, 2008, when ETC Summer The on-screen bug logo also changed. ETC SBN 21 On Screen Bugs June 2008.PNG|June 7, 2008-December 11, 2009, the 2007 on-screen bug was shown and the "PG" was changed, in an Century Gothic font in capital letters. ETC 2009-2014 ETC_SBN_21_On_Screen_Bugs_December_2009.png|December 12-31, 2009, when ETC The on-screen bug logo also changed. File:ETC Sbn 21 2010.jpg|January 1, 2010-March 1, 2011,the on-screen bug was shown when SBN logo was slightly changed. File:ETC2011osb.jpg|March 2-May 30, 2011, when "SBN" was removed ETC On Screen Bugs (May-October 2011).PNG|May 30-October 25, 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. ETC MTRCB OSB.PNG|October 26, 2011-August 15, 2012, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. ETC OSB 2012.PNG|August 15, 2012-July 26, 2014, the on-screen bug was with a colored to all-white. 2014-present July-December 2014 ETC On Screen Bugs 2014.PNG|July 27-August 31, 2014, when ETC logo has been enclosed with a blue circle. ETCosb092014.PNG|September 1-October 13, 2014 Used ETCosb102014.PNG|October 14-November 14, 2014 Used ETCosb112014.png|November 15-December 31, 2014 Used January-December 2015 ETCosb012015.png|January 1-31, 2015 Used ETCosb022015.png|February 1-28, 2015 Used ETCosb032015.png|March 1-31, 2015 Used ETCosb042015.png|April 1-May 31, 2015 Used ETCosb062015.png|June 1-August 31, 2015 Used ETCosb092015.png|September 1-October 20, 2015 Used ETC OSB 10 2015.PNG|October 21-November 15, 2015 Used ETCosb112015.png|November 16-December 31, 2015 Used January 2016-present ETCosb012016.png|January 1-31, 2016 Used ETCosb022016.png|February 1-29, 2016 Used ETCosb032016.PNG|March 1-31, 2016 Used ETCosb042016.PNG|April 1-May 31, 2016 Used ETCosb062016.PNG|June 1, 2016-present Used Variant On Screen Bugs ETC_On_Screen_Bugs_December_2007.png|December 3-31, 2007 Used ETC 2008 Beijing Olympics On Screen Bugs.PNG|August 2008, the on-screen bug was with a Beijing 2008 Olympics. ETC SBN 21 Yellow OSB Aug. 2009.PNG Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) ETCbumbersjune2008.jpg Bandicam_2015-12-04_11-39-38-875.jpg ETCbumbers2013.jpg Category:Special logos Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:Mandaluyong